Forgetting Christmas
by JadeRent
Summary: Being a division captain has kept Ichigo pretty busy. Rukia will forgive him if a certain holiday slipped his mind...right?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But I'd love it as a Christmas present!_

_AN: Speaking of presents, this short fic is a present to BA's IchiRuki FC...Yeah another one of those stories XD It especially goes out to those who manage the super busy FC (over 500 members!) and those who translate and bring us tons of goodies. So thanks Syn, Annie, Mel, Sketchy, and everyone!  
_

* * *

_Forgetting Christmas_

* * *

In the division five headquarters of the Gotei 13, Ichigo Kurosaki—

_Ahem_

_Captain_ Ichigo Kurosaki, was drumming his fingers anxiously on his new desk waiting for the damned clock to strike five, so he could get up, get out, and get home to Rukia.

He'd only recently moved to Soul Society and taken up an officer's position, and sadly, he'd discovered that being a captain was a lot more…lame than he thought it would be. There wasn't much fighting or protecting people, but rather a lot more delegating and signing his damned name over and over and _over_.

Ichigo glanced at the stubborn clock that refused to give him a single _tick_, let alone a _tock_, and snorted. "I guess the pen _is _mightier than the sword…" he grumbled while shaking out his cramped digits; Zangetsu practically collecting dust in the corner. "Or maybe," He mused to entertain himself for the last few minutes of the day, " 'many wearing rapiers are afraid of goosequills.' "

"Eeeh?"

Ichigo startled at the crude sound of Renji barging in—uninvited of course—and dumping himself into a plush chair.

Renji proceeded to put his feet up, on the aforementioned _new_ desk, to make himself comfortable. "How the hell did you get Rukia to marry you when you're saying dumb shit like that to yourself?" he mocked jovially.

Ichigo reflexively knocked Renji's big feet away and sneered good-naturedly. "It's not shit, it's Shakespeare…" he corrected. "And I don't do it in front of Rukia…so keep your big mouth shut!"

"Che." Renji smirked. "Big captain scared of his little wifey?" Renji goaded, but Ichigo was quick with a comeback and smirked.

"Maybe the big _vice_-captain's a little jealous on both counts?"

Renji slammed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Hey! I'm just as much a captain as you are! We're both on probation until Yamamota-taicho officially swears us in!"

Ichigo pushed his forehead right against Renji's like the stubborn goats they were. "Then why am I the only one wearing a captain's haori dumbass?"

The blank look on Renji's face was priceless, but he recovered quickly, effectively headbutting Ichigo when he thought of something to say. "They just haven't made mine yet because I'm not as scrawny as you!"

"OW! That hurt! And did you call me scrawny?!"

Knock…Knock

A tentative knock at the doorframe took both men…or rather the childish buffoons…by surprise. "What?!" They shouted together at the poor fool who dared intrude on their friendly banter.

"Er…Kurosaki-taicho?" A frightened looking messenger stood with a piece of parchment sticking out of his robes, indicating another form for Ichigo to sign away on.

Renji snickered at Ichigo's misfortune, while the former substitute-shinigami turned full time merely rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

"S-sorry, taicho." The nameless messenger stuttered as he stepped forward awkwardly. "I didn't mean to…uh...i-interrupt your conversation."

Ichigo signed the scroll with a quick and now practiced flourish of his name, barely reading what he was signing off on. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. "It's not your fault this crap is never ending."

The messenger scurried out as soon as Ichigo gave him the signed paper back, and Renji went around the desk to slap Ichigo roughly on the shoulder in what was a painful attempt at comfort. "Ah, don't complain Ichigo. You could think of it as a type of Christmas present from Soul Society." He joked.

Ichigo pushed away and stood up with a snort. "Yeah, some pres-" He paused mid-sentence and his face paled. "Did you just say Christmas?" he asked almost breathlessly.

Renji backed away hesitantly. "Uh...yeah?" he frowned in confusion.

"It's the 25th?! Of December?!" Ichigo cried out shrilly.

"Every freaking year." Renji snorted shrewdly losing his patience at Ichigo's odd behavior. "Damn Ichigo, you're the one who told me about it in the first place."

"Oh crap I totally forgot!" Ichigo's hands flew up to grasp his hair and yank the orange roots. He _forgot_ Christmas. He forgot…_Christmas_!? Ichigo tugged his hair again as if to punish the head that managed to forget such an important day for newlyweds.

Ichigo collapsed right back into his chair. His legs felt soggy, but his arms and back were still rigid with tension and fear. "Rukia's going to kill me." Ichigo moaned dreadfully. "I haven't even gotten her anything." He looked at the clock that once again betrayed him, as _now_ it was willing to move far faster towards Ichigo's impending doom.

Renji either ignored or deemed Ichigo's meltdown as unimportant because he grinned widely and started to unwrap something from his pockets. "Wanna see what I got Rukia?"

"No." Ichigo deadpanned before taking a double take at the offending object Renji was showing off. "What the hell is that?!" he cried out suddenly.

Renji's smile only stretched further. "It's a snow globe!" he said proudly.

"Yeah I know that, but what is that, that _thing_ inside it?"

"It's Seaweed Ambassador!"

Ichigo faceplanted.

Again, Renji ignored the new captain's behavior and shook the globe around, letting the snow inside float around prettily. "I got one for Kuchiki-taicho too. They're gonna love this thing!"

Ichigo slowly recovered, but was no less disturbed by Renji's horrible choice in gifts, or the fact that Rukia and Byakuya actually would love it.

Renji glanced away from the swirling flakes and waving sea creature to give a nod to Ichigo. "You know man, I should tell ya, the 13th division is having a Christmas party today, so you might actually have a few hours to get something for Rukia last minute."

"Seriously?" Ichigo got up rejuvenated—and eager to put some distance from that abomination on his desk—to scramble out the door, dragging Renji behind him. "Oh man, I'm so lucky that Ukitake is still Rukia's captain right now." Ichigo breathed in relief. He held out Renji like a red-haired, tattooed, hound-dog towards the rukon districts. "Okay Renji, show me where I can get a gift for Rukia!" He demanded enthusiastically.

Renji elbowed Ichigo in the jaw and shuffled away. "Get off me! I'm not your personal shopper! I don't know what to get Rukia!"

Ichigo rubbed his face scowling. "You've known her for centuries. You've gotta have some clue." He reasoned.

Renji crossed his arms haughtily. "I came up with the snow globe idea months back and had it specially made. I've got no idea what to get Rukia here in Soul Society last minute. Crap here takes time." He explained. "We don't exactly have malls and convenience stores."

"Shit, you're right." Ichigo realized. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "I guess the only thing I can do is make a quick trip to the real world."

Renji shrugged. "That sounds smart for once. Don't know why you're freaking out when that was always an option."

Ichigo gave Renji a pointed glare. "I have maybe a few hours to come up with the perfect gift, go to the real world, find it, buy it, wrap it, and come back here before Rukia knows I ever left."

Renji blinked. "Yeaaaaah?" He drawled out completely missing the gist.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You know nothing about Christmas."

"At least I remembered it."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. _

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Ichigo stood in his gigai watching scores of people push past him with the flow of the crowds. Some were couples out on Christmas dates or just friends enjoying the day, more were families going on outings, and there was even a moron or two like himself, obviously scurrying around last minute to buy gifts for their loved ones.

Ichigo skewed his face in an annoyed scowl and shifted uncomfortably. He felt unnatural in the faux body he was inhabiting. His real one had been destroyed—that was disturbing to witness—when he had chose to live in Soul Society over the living world after his sisters had gone to college. Ichigo had wanted to keep his body around for occasions such as this one, but goat-beard claimed they lacked the freezer space. Isshin had said, _"I'm a doctor not a mortician! I can't keep corpses lying around in storage." _Ichigo's response had been in the realm of, _"Whatever."_

Some frolicking brats ran past, a few stampeding Ichigo's toes, and he cursed even bothering with a gigai in the first place. At least as a shinigami he could jump over the hordes of people, instead of having to push his way through them.

Ichigo grunted as an annoying—er…adorable couple bumped into him. The girl giggled an apology before gasping loudly. "Kurosaki-kun?" She exclaimed.

It took Ichigo a second to register his own nakama before his confused look formed into a friendly nod. "Inoue! Oh you too Ishida." Ichigo greeted.

"Actually we're _both_ Ishida's." Ishida Uryu corrected while pushing up his slightly thicker lenses. "You were there at our wedding Kurosaki." He added reproachfully.

Ichigo scratched his head. "Uh, yeah I remember. Sorry Inoue—er…Ishida…er…"

Uryu squinted his eyes disdainfully while his bubbly wife simple laughed. "It's okay Kurosaki-kun! I have the same problem with Kuchiki-san now! I can't really call her Kurosaki-san because then I'll think of you, but I can't call her Kuchiki-san either because Kuchiki-san's not Kuchiki-san anymore, she's Kurosaki-san but then—"

"Why don't you just call her Rukia?" Ichigo offered before his brain imploded.

Orihime paused for a heartbeat, but then she jumped right back on the crazy train. "That's exactly what Kuchiki-san who's not really Kuchiki-san anymore told me to call her! But it's still very odd when it comes out of my mouth. Like eating peanut butter jelly doughnuts. It all gets stuck on my tongue."

"What are you doing here on Christmas?" Uryu _finally_ asked, reminding Ichigo that he didn't really have time to catch up with his friends.

"I'm actually trying to get a present for Rukia." Ichigo muttered in embarrassment. "I've been so busy lately I sort of forgot about the holiday…"

Uryu rolled his eyes disdainfully but Orihime leaned in. "Ooooh! What are you going to get her?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Ichigo admitted.

At his admission, Uryu tsked him, and crossed his arms. "Kurosaki, age has done nothing for your mental development." He cursed. "If you'd come to me in a timely manner, I could have constructed a perfectly elegant garment for Rukia-san."

"Oh I could call her that!"

Uryu shifted from snide insults to full on bragging. "Not only is my fashion line lucrative and on every must-have list this season, but because everything is hand-made, your wife would have quite the investment and probably…jumpstart my sales…among soul reapers…hmm…"

Ichigo's lip curled as Uryu boarded his own train of insanity and started crunching numbers and measuring figures in the air above his head…he and Orihime were a really weird couple… Ichigo turned back to the female Ishida who was suddenly on task with trying to be helpful while Uryu was out of it.

"Maybe you could bring Kuchiki-san flowers?" she suggested.

"Why is that only one of you can make sense at a time?" Ichigo asked instead.

"Or perhaps some special candies? Oh! I have a great recipe for banana bean meatloaf peppermints!"

"Is it like a tag-team thing?" Ichigo asked again.

But then Orihime started clapping at thought of banana bean stew sundaes and Ichigo knew he'd lost them both. He did give a wave and a short goodbye, but he wasn't sure if either Ishida was paying attention to him.

Really. They were a strange couple. He was lucky he and Rukia were so damn normal.

As Orihime and Uryu's chattering got further away, the buzzing in Ichigo's head began to ebb at his previous concern. He really had no idea what to get Rukia.

His boots crunched on the frosted snow on the ground as he crossed the street to head toward the mall. The crowds were still pushing, even this late in the day, but at least walking past stores might inspire him, Ichigo reasoned. He passed a flower shop and thought of Orihime's suggestion. He considered it for a nanosecond then cringed. No matter what, he always associated flowers with Byakuya, and that was _not_ something he was going to give Rukia for their first Christmas as a married couple.

He walked a little further and spied a toy store full of…

Chappy?

Ichigo tapped his foot briefly before snorting and continuing his trek. Chappy would have to be a last resort. If any more rabbit themed merchandise made it's way into their bedroom, Ichigo was going to start questioning his own manhood. It was bad enough he willingly wore the fluffy-bunny monogrammed bathrobes they got as a set for their wedding…they were from Chad…and they were really soft.

Ichigo shook his head and growled for no reason but for the sake of feeling manly. Chappy wasn't an option, and neither was a real rabbit either. Ichigo knew if he ever _massively_ screwed up, then a rabbit would be his ace in the hole. He swore it would be the only time he resorted to something that lived, breathed, pooped, and hopped.

He passed by a few clothing stores, feeling nauseous when he saw Ishida's stuffy face on a few of the labels, and picked up his pace until a pink boutique caught his eye. It was a lingerie shop, and for the first time since he stepped foot in the mall, Ichigo paused and really considered.

Husbands bought their wives stuff like that all the time…right?

Ichigo scowled harder while darting his eyes away from and back towards the store. Rukia had dragged him into a shop like that only once before. And while he loathed waiting outside her dressing room with perverts and snooty saleswomen giving him winks and lame attempts at high fives, Ichigo would be lying if he said it wasn't _completely _worth every minute.

Just thinking of _that_ experience caused a smile to creep onto his face and he had to cough to cover it up. His mind was practically set then and he moved towards the store until he had the sudden realization that Rukia wasn't there to accompany him. He wouldn't be sitting a chair looking like he was forced to show up but rather…he would be standing in a pink store surrounded by women's underwear…

Ichigo backed a few feet away from the store's entrance and shifted nervously on his feet before scratching the back of his head. He wasn't the inexperienced teenager he was when he first met Rukia, and he sure as hell wasn't a virgin anymore…but Ichigo still wasn't the type to voluntarily surround himself with frilly bras and panties in a place where everyone could see him. Hell, he didn't even know Rukia's size when he really thought about it. What was he supposed to say? I'd like some see-through panties that would fit a 12-year-old?

What the hell had he been thinking?!

Ichigo hightailed it out of the mall, as if walking fast enough would leave his idiotic, and slightly dirty thoughts far behind him. His face hit the cold air and Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath, welcoming the twinge of pain. He lifted his wrist and checked his watch before throwing his head back and groaning. _An hour_. He'd wasted a whole damn hour and his hands were totally empty. For all he knew, Rukia could be at home already sharpening Sode no Shirayuki.

"Dammit Ichigo." He started cursing aloud and pacing on the sidewalk. …Although on the positive side, the crowds suddenly made room for him now that he appeared mental… Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Okay." He said, regaining clarity. "It's just a stupid present. Just think of what Rukia likes." Ichigo closed his eyes and pictured his lovely…but vengeful…little wife and all the things she adored. Rabbits of course were first. Then there was himself, there was snow, sundresses, training, making fun of him and Renji...

Ichigo moved to a cold bench and continued to list things that Rukia enjoyed. She loved to doodle despite her absolute lack of talent for it. She liked her stupid manga. She didn't like jewelry, save her wedding ring. And… "Dammit!"

Ichigo let out a cry of frustration and cursed the whole month of December. It wasn't fair that a stupid holiday put so much unneeded pressure on him. Rukia had everything a woman could ask for, and of course she wasn't the type of woman to ask for much. The only times Rukia ever complained about wanting something was when he did something foolish and she wanted him to grow some common sense—her words, not his—and when he threw out those ugly checkered pjs…

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes and then blinked for good measure.

Pjs.

Those stupid, yellow, ragged, checker-boxed, _stolen_ pajamas she'd worn when she first blew into his life and changed his world. _Those_ were what she wanted.

"Oh man!" Ichigo moaned pitifully at himself realizing how dimwitted he was. He and Rukia had lived in Soul Society for years before finally getting married, and the constant complaint she had whenever they went to bed—the _only_ complaint in the bedroom, thank you very much—was the lack of those damn pajamas. Rukia always went on about how comfortable they were and how hard it was to find clothes that fit her so well.

Ichigo had always been against them because seeing his girlfriend, turned fiancée, and now wife in what was once his little sister's sleepwear was just weird. Granted, Rukia had worn those jammies far longer that Yuzu ever had, but still.

However, at a quarter until seven on Christmas night, Ichigo was completely willing to forgo any mental obstacles about a pair of pajamas if it meant he'd be saving his hide and his marriage for centuries to come.

He darted back into the mall for some quick gift wrapping supplies and tossed in a few gossip magazines Rukia sometimes indulged in. He had only one destination left and though it was what he dreaded the most…he'd do anything for Rukia.

"Damn." Ichigo cursed for the umpteenth time that night and bared his teeth for what he was in for next.

In a few moments, Ichigo found himself at the Kurosaki clinic…on Christmas…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Stop rubbing it in already._

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Ichigo's childhood home and neighborhood clinic was even more of a holiday eyesore than it had ever been when he was still living there. He knew that Yuzu and Karin had opted to stay at school instead of coming home for Christmas, and his father was obviously taking it all out on the poor house.

There was a 12-foot inflatable Santa Claus on the roof, complete with a sleigh and all nine inflatable reindeer. The red nose on Rudolph was so bright, Ichigo was sure he'd burned a retina just glancing at it.

Ichigo loved his family…even his dad…but this was exactly why he hadn't visited the real world as often as Rukia had advised.

Ichigo crept as quietly as he could towards the side of his house near the drainpipe that lead toward his old room. He knew exactly where those pajamas were, and if his dad were in the clinic, Ichigo would have no trouble slipping by—

"IIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shi—Uwwaaa!"

The senior Kurosaki had dived headfirst into the younger Kurosaki's gut, and both Kurosaki men had sailed through the neighbors fence from the impact.

"Merry Christmas!" Isshin declared, clad in a Santa suit while Ichigo was still thrashing to catch a breath.

"G-get o-ff!" Ichigo gasped as his fists curled around Isshin's ankle before throwing his dad back onto their yard and into the side of the clinic. Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and coughed before the seething rage sped up his recovery. "You son of a—"

"I'm so happy you're home for the holidays!" Isshin interjected and Ichigo saw the muscles that should have been worn from old age, tighten in preparation for another attack. This time Ichigo was ready and he jumped to his feet quick enough to clothesline his charging dad.

Even though Ichigo's bicep actually stung a bit, Isshin didn't seem affected at all. "Where's my eldest daughter?" he queried from the ground.

Ichigo grit his teeth and ignored the old goat to run upstairs to his old room. He couldn't afford to waste any more time, and he couldn't afford the chance his father would end up right back in Soul Society if he actually killed him like he wanted to.

Instead of waiting for beardo to attack him once more, Ichigo offered up the sad truth of his brief return. He called down the stairs as he opened up what was once his bedroom. "I sort of forgot it was Christmas." He said with no amount of pride and plenty of guilt. He threw open the closet door and blew out a breath of relief. Everything was exactly as he left it and those damned pajamas were right inside his closet where he'd hid them.

As Ichigo turned to leave with his prize in hand, his smirk died at the sight of his dad guarding his bedroom door. "You forgot Christmas?!" Isshin yelled outrageously.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and tried to push past his dad, but the brick wall that was Kurosaki Isshin's chest stopped him.

"You forgot Christmas?!" Isshin yelled again. There wasn't as much rage as there was disgust in his tone. Ichigo was already preparing his ears for the onslaught. "Your first Christmas with the only woman in the world who could pity you enough to marry you?!"

"Hey—" Ichigo tried to object, but Isshin didn't back down when he got the chance to gloat over his wonderful third daughter and insult his idiot son at the same time.

"You forgot to give the future mother of my grandchildren a Christmas present on a day that's meant just for her?!" Isshin bellowed.

Ichigo blinked. "I think Christmas is for everyone actually." He deadpanned.

"Not when you're married!" His father so kindly informed him.

Ichigo shoved his father again, this time hard enough to move the aging doctor into the hallway and out of his path. "Shut up alright!" Ichigo argued as he took the stairs two at a time. "If you keep getting in my way then I can't get back to your precious third daughter with her present."

Isshin grabbed Ichigo's shoulder before he made the front door and spun him around. He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the pjs in Ichigo's hands and shook his head like he was looking at a deranged man. "You don't win over women with used clothes my retarded offspring." He advised. "Rukia-chan deserves something like a diamond and sapphire crown to grace her beautiful locks of midnight."

It was Ichigo's turn to stick out his tongue. "Would you quit talking about Rukia like that, you sound like—"

"NEE-SAN?!?!"

"Oh fuc-"

A plush toy came flying from absolutely nowhere and attached itself to Ichigo's face. The little cotton paws swiped at Ichigo completely ineffectively, but the shrill voice did wonders on Ichigo's eardrums.

"You brute dummy Ichigo!" Kon yelled and sobbed all over the shinigami captain. "Why'd you go and take my Nee-san away?! What have your filthy hands being doing to my goddess?!"

"Yes son." Isshin wiggled his eyebrows and pulled his fake white beard away from his face. "Please elaborate on that so I can give you the Kurosaki Love Making pointers that have been passed on from generation to generation!"

At that point, Ichigo lost it. Both of his large and furiously shaking hands grabbed the offending persons in his way. One hand wrapped around his father's neck, the other completely smothering Kon's fluffy face. Ichigo was unaware of exactly how many veins were currently throbbing on his neck, face, and forehead. But Kon and Isshin would have gladly commented on it if any oxygen had managed to enter their lungs.

"Listen here." Ichigo stated with a deadly and deep voice. "If this was any other day, I'd take the time to transfer both of your innards from one to the other, but it just so happens, it's Christmas and I have a wife to get back to." He felt Kon try to squirm and Isshin attempt to open his mouth, so Ichigo gripped them both harder. There might have been a pop or a snap, but Ichigo ignored it and simply continued. "So instead…I'll let you both off without permanent damage. Kon, I'll tell Rukia you said hi. And Dad, merry Christmas. I've got to go."

With that sweet farewell, Ichigo slammed both their heads together and shunpoed as best he could in a gigai to get back to the senkai gate in time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But seriously...my stocking's a little light this year._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

* * *

It was 7:28 pm by the time Ichigo had made it back to his home in Seireitei and wrapped those pajamas with a speed that would have impressed Yoruichi herself.

And it was exactly one minute later when Rukia walked through the front door.

Ichigo had propelled himself to the couch and posed nonchalantly on his stomach. He rolled and stretched as if just waking up from a nap. "Yo." he drawled out lazily with a fake yawn.

And Rukia thought _she_ could act.

Rukia closed the door behind her and let out a small groan. "Hey." She answered wearily. "There was so much paperwork to do in order to prepare for my transfer. I know Kiyone and Sentaro will be able to handle it when I leave, but it was a tough load today." Rukia sighed as she shucked off her shoes and placed her zanpakuto down gently. "I'll really miss Ukitake-taicho and the 13th squad, they've been so kind to me over these years."

Ichigo frowned and sat up when she moved past the coach towards their bedroom. He reached one arm out and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He pressed his head into her back and smirked. "You don't wanna be my lieutenant anymore?" He chided.

"Idiot." Rukia snorted softly before turning around in his arm and leaning down for a kiss. For the first time that _long_ day, Ichigo was filled with peace as Rukia's soft and familiar lips pressed against his own. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and leaned back to pull her onto the couch and on top of him. Rukia parted her mouth slightly and Ichigo slipped his tongue inside languidly.

He really enjoyed being married.

Rukia pulled away and turned her head, so Ichigo sucked gently on her neck when she noticed the present on the table.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

He snorted in amusement, and nibbled on her neck before he answered. "What do you mean what's that? It's your Christmas present stupid."

Rukia's body relaxed and she leaned closer to his mouth. "Ah, it's Christmas already? Wow I forgot we were so far into December. Time really got away from me."

Ichigo's tongue stopped mid-lick. He grabbed both of Rukia's shoulders and lifted her an arms length away so he could stare at her face. "Wait…" He said slowly. "You seriously didn't know it was Christmas?"

Rukia blinked and shook her head with a small shrug. "No. It completely slipped my mind."

Ichigo blinked right back at her. "What about Ukitake's Christmas party?" He asked confused. "How can you forget it's Christmas when you're at a party celebrating it?"

Rukia frowned and roughly pushed herself up, using his stomach as support. Ichigo grunted despite her small weight…she really put some muscle into that…

"I told you when I came home." Rukia said crossly as she sat up on her side of the couch. "I was stuck doing paperwork all day. I didn't want to leave my work unfinished so I was forced to skip the party. Don't rub it in." she gave him a pointed look then reached for her package until Ichigo caught her wrist.

"Oh no you don't." He snorted and pushed the present away with his other hand.

Rukia scrunched her face in confusion and then annoyance as she moved against his arm. "Why not? It's my present isn't it?" she started crawling across his taller frame when he blocked her again.

"But you forgot Christmas!" Ichigo argued with Rukia practically clawing to get over his shoulder and to her gift. "Where's my present?!" he asked exasperatedly.

Rukia stopped struggling and crossed her arms. "Since when do you care about gifts anyway?"

Ichigo gasped as if scandalized. "I care when it's our first Christmas!"

"We've spent tons of Christmases together!"

"Not while we've been married!"

Rukia took to battling him again and straddled his lap while he held the box over his head and far behind him. "Why are you so damn sentimental?" Rukia cried in bewilderment, trying to reach past his head. "So I forgot it was Christmas, big deal." She stopped reaching and started poking his ribs. Dammit. She knew he was ticklish there.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were too busy to remember." Rukia continued. "Actually, I'm really surprised you did. You should be focusing on work Ichigo, not holidays and presents."

Ichigo's jaw practically hit the floor. He was torn between cursing at himself for being such a worked up moron all day, or holding out on Rukia just to spite her.

He chose the latter and unceremoniously dumped her off the couch, and jumped up to take _his _present to their bedroom.

"Forgetting your husband on Christmas puts you on the naughty list!" Ichigo called out without a second glance. He'd made it to the hallway before he heard Rukia scoff and then the soft padding of her footsteps as she ran up behind him and jumped on his back, wrestling him for the present again.

"No way!" Ichigo leaned forward, with the box just out of Rukia's reach. "No present for me, then no present for you." He declared while Rukia half strangled him.

He entered their room and fell onto their mattress back first, so Rukia, tiny thing as she was, let out a whoosh of air as he landed right on top of her.

"You're so immature Ichigo!" Rukia wheezed as she pushed his heavy form off of her.

"Well you're selfish." Ichigo pouted, holding the gift tight to his chest.

Rukia squeezed out from under him and huffed an indignant breath. "I don't know why you're so upset." She confessed as she crawled around the bed on all fours and straddled him again before making a mad grab for the present. She panted from the struggle, but managed to rip off the bow.

"You ruined Christmas." Ichigo complained. "It's too late for you to go out and get something."

Rukia rolled her eyes at his ridiculous behavior. "You really want a present that badly?"

"No." Ichigo argued. "It's the thought that counts, and apparently I didn't count enough to be thought of."

A snort of laughter left Rukia's nose and though Ichigo glared at her, he wouldn't have taken himself seriously either.

Rukia sighed and her lips loosened into an amused smile. "Fine you spoiled fool." She took the bow she'd ripped off the box and placed it atop her head. "Merry Christmas."

With her eyes boring mischievously into Ichigo's, she discreetly untied her uniform's sash and lifted one hand to her neck, slowly sliding her robes open all the way to her hips.

Ichigo's eyes immediately went to the flesh peaking between the black fabrics of her robe and then darted back up to the bow on her head.

Why didn't he think of that?

Rukia leered down at him mercilessly and slowly rolled her hips. "You want to unwrap yours first or should I?"

* * *

_AN: If anyone wants to know, Rukia did happen to love her present, but she didn't get around to wearing them until a week later. XD Oh those newlyweds._

_I hope people enjoyed reading this story and had a happy happy holiday! And if they didn't have a happy holiday, I hope this story worked as pick-me-up in the very least. Also, though this was just something short and fun, if anyone has any critiques or suggestions to help improve my writing, I'd love to hear them! Sadly, I am a bit out of practice...but for those who read Indefinitely, I haven't abandoned it at all. I'm working on it and now I have a good deal of time to spare. Thanks a lot for reading!_


End file.
